ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Firstbourne
Not to be confused with the episode or the set. The Firstbourne is the first dragon in existence and titled the "Mother of All Dragons." She appears in Season 9. The Ninja need her help in order to escape the Realm of Oni and Dragons and return to Ninjago. History Past At some point, the First Spinjitzu Master befriended her, then, together they made the Dragon Armor. Afterwards they sought to stop the war in the Realm of Oni and Dragons. The Spinjitzu Master then realized the war could not be stopped, and left the realm. The Firstbourne remained in the realm and protected the Spinjitzu Master's Dragon Armor, always having faith that he would one day return for it. Much later, Iron Baron hunted for her, and she took his leg and arm as a result. However, Heavy Metal was able to take the Dragonbone Blade from her. Since then, Baron has nursed a vendetta against the Firstbourne and leads his Hunters in searching for it to get revenge. How to Build a Dragon During the Ninjas' captivity, Jay remembers what Wu told him the first time he met him and decide to make a mech that looks like a Dragon, which the Hunters will believe is the Firstbourne to help out. Over the next few days, Cole and Wu build the Dragon with parts smuggled out by hiding them in Dragon dung and get them before disposing of it. Later that night, Wu flew the Dragon mech before a shot from Iron Baron knocks the tail off and the real Firstbourne appeared to rescue her children. The Ninja initially confused her for their mech until they realize the truth and were shocked to see it up close. As she was firing among the camp, Wu and the Ninja provide a distraction for Kai to free the Dragons before they get out themselves. Iron Baron yelled that the dragon was punishing them for hunting its offspring.The freed Dragons then flew to their mother and were able to escape the Hunters. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' Season 9: Hunted *87. "Radio Free Ninjago" (Mentioned) *88. "How to Build a Dragon" Trivia *In the Hunted trailer also, when she's using an elemental power, she can glow to the color of the element (When she used Fire she was glowing into a red-orange color, but when she used Ice she was glowing into a white-light blue color). *The Firstbourne is mentioned as "the mother of all Dragons"; according to a trailer, the Ninja need her to get out of the Realm of the Oni and the Dragons. *She is revealed to possess every Elemental Power except Darkness and Destruction and guards the golden Dragon Armor, which the First Spinjitzu Master once wore. *She bonded with the First Spinjitzu Master and together with her fire and his metal, they created the Dragon Armor, and sought to unite the two races and the realm along with them to end their war. They soared through the skies only with the respect they had for one another. After the the two sides refused to end the war, the First Spinjitzu Master left the Realm of Oni and Dragons and went on to create Ninjago, leaving the Firstbourne behind to guard the Dragon Armor. gallery File:MoS88_Firstbourne.png File:S9 Dragon Eye.png de:Mutter der Drachen Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Creatures Category:Dragons Category:Parents Category:2018 Category:Hunted Category:Elemental masters Category:First Elemental Masters